Distant Sun, Lonely Moon
by Jogee30
Summary: This is a story of a new huntress entering the world of wyverns. New challenges, new lands, new friendships, perhaps even love awaits her in the adventure of a lifetime! Chapter 4 released! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monsterhunter, nor claim ownership of any monsters/creatures mentioned in story. All characters are OC.
1. New Game

The old fisherman began to hoist the sail to his small fishing boat as it drifted near the coastline of an island covered in thick jungle. The sky was gray and gloomy, perhaps a sign of bad things to come. He glanced at his passenger; a young girl with shoulder length bright red hair, fair skin and looked to be about 5'7 in height. She had lovely light brown eyes that seemed to glow amber, even in this gray sky. He had met the girl two days ago when she arrived at his village, exhausted and nearly starved to death.

 _And to think that she turned out to be a hunter,_ he thought.

After personally taking care of her and giving her a couple meals to recover from her journey, she revealed herself as a hunter and vowed to repay her savior by hunting any monster currently troubling his village. It was like a blessing from the heavens, for the village was indeed plagued by a monster but could not afford posting a guild request. He still felt a little unsure because she wore light leather armor, the very basic of hunter gear. But he had to admit, there was a certain spunk to her. He anchored the boat and sat down, taking out a pipe and prepping his smoke. The girl stood, adjusting her ammo pack then slinging her simple looking bowgun over her shoulder.

"Well this is it, Ms. Sterling. This is the main island our villagers gather food and medicine supplies from… and this is where our current problem is. Like I mentioned before, our pest is a Kut Ku. It's usually a cake walk for hunters, but it is uncanny how many people have given up trying to fight it. I hope you succeed in this quest, it would help the village so much."

"Don't worry, sir. I will do everything in my power to take out this Kut Ku. It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness and your wife's delicious meals."

His eyes began to water, but he held back the tears and smiled warmly.

"Hmm. Well then… you see that path between the berry bushes there?" he pointed, "If you head down that and go north at the fork, you should end up at a camp site. There isn't much there except a bed and a cooking spit. Feel free to use either."

"Thank you, sir! I'll take it from here."

She patted at her gear for a final quick check, then she disappeared into the path, swallowed by the thick jungle.

"I'll be back same time tomorrow, here at this spot! Good luck!" The fisherman yelled. He lit his pipe and had a smoke before heading back.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

Victoria Sterling found the camp thirty minutes into her hike. Luckily there were blue mushrooms and herb patches not far from the site. She gathered a few of each and combined them to make a couple potions. Once she was done, she headed back into the jungle. Her first thought was to find clues on the Kut Ku's whereabouts. It had felt like a couple hours had passed since leaving the camp. Victoria found several jungle clearings and even a few piles of wyvern dung, but after a while her stomach began to growl and that was her cue to find something to eat. She remembered seeing a small family of mosswine sniffing out a clearing a while back, so she set off to find them again; thoughts of how to cook her pending meal making her even more hungry.

Not long into her hunt, she spotted the mosswine. Mosswine were docile and seemingly carefree, so she plucked a mushroom from the ground nearby and walked up to the closest of the hogs. She fed it the mushroom and sure enough, the little walking meal began to follow her. She started to head back to camp, when she heard a guttural chuffing sound. It came from behind her several yards away. She stopped, her heart begin to beat fast, she turned around to see the family of mosswine charging passed her, making her lunch run after them. Behind them was the biggest Kut Ku that she had ever seen. It had pinned one of the hogs to the ground and was about to make its kill when it sniffed at the air, and took interest in Victoria's scent. Victoria slowly unslung her bowgun and carefully grabbed a round of pellet shot.

 _Ok big guy…nice and easy… I'm no interest to you…just…go back to your meal…_

The Kut Ku tilted its head in curiousity, staring at Victoria… after a few moments, it returned its attention to the caught mosswine and toyed with it, pecking it torturously. Victoria loaded the pellet shot and cocked her bowgun. The Kut Ku reacted to the sound and flared its wings, shrieking loudly, releasing the mosswine and charged in her direction.

"Oh crap!" she gasped.

She got off the shot in panic but was too far to do any real damage. She spun around so fast she almost lost balance. She sprinted, almost catching up to the earlier mosswine, the stomping getting closer and louder. She saw a clearing with a large rock formation up ahead and decided that using the rocks as cover was her best bet to shoot at the Kut Ku from a distance with crag shots. Sprinting harder, she made it to the formation and dove behind it. She felt a gust of wind blow past her as the Kut Ku dashed by just missing her, its momentum sending it a few yards in front of her. She got up quickly and took aim with her bowgun. She pulled the trigger... *click*

… _What!? Crap! You didn't load yet, idiot!_

The Kut Ku blew a fireball right in front of her feet, the impact sending her reeling back and landing hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

 _Whoa... why was that... so powerful!?_

Ready for another attempt, the Kut Ku made a second charge towards her. With no time to recover she got up dazed and bolted in the opposite direction, her lungs still empty. Fifteen yards into her sprint she was able to gasp for breath, her heart was racing!

 _Crap crap crap! I better not take a direct hit from that! Next chance I get, I'll reload my gun and shoot it in the face. How do I get him distracted?_

She looked around for another opening as she ran into the next clearing, she saw a huge wide tree that was standing alone, clear all around its sides.

 _There! I can run right at the tree then dive to the side at the last second. Hopefully momentum will come into play._

She slowed just a little to make sure the Kut Ku focused on her and not the tree. The tree now coming up fast, she got ready to dodge.

 _Aaaand_ … She dove to the side, kicking the tree for an extra push as milliseconds later the satisfying sound of success rung loud! *CRRAAACK!*

"Whoa! Aahhh!" Someone yelled.

Victoria was shocked to hear another voice.

 _Wait! Did that thing just talk?_

She looked around for the source of the voice and spotted a woman falling from the tree the Kut Ku just rammed into. She hit the ground, landing on her bottom.

"Tchhh, owww! What the hell!?"

The woman stood up and picked her gear off the ground, a sword and shield made of black crystal-like feathers. She holstered her sword to her back, looking at Victoria in anger.

"Hey you! Whatcha do that for!? I was having the best dream too! Aw man…"

Victoria stood in awe at the woman who fell from the tree. She was... so beautiful! Taller than Victoria by about half a foot. Her hair was white with black tips, flaring around her head while drawn into a ponytail. She wore dulled gold and faded blue and white colored armor, but only wore a mail, tasset, and greaves.

"Well, you gonna just stand there?" She asked, "Apologize!"

The Kut Ku, who was dazed a moment ago, looked as though it was about to regain its composure. Victoria pointed at the monster directly behind the mystery woman.

"Ku…ku…ku..!"

The woman, looked amused suddenly, pointing at herself.

"Eh, ...cu..CUTE? Ah ha ha! Well, I suppose I can-"

"KUT KU!" Victoria shrieked!

The Kut Ku stood, towering over the mystery woman; smoke seeping from its beak. It tilted its head opening its beak, ready to chomp the clueless woman's head off.

"Look out!" Victoria yelled!

The Kut ku's massive open beak came down towards the woman. It looked like it was all over, but in that instant the woman's carefree expression went cold. She dropped into a low squat with her legs together, pivoted her front foot and smoothly rotated as her thigh muscles exploded making the woman spring up toward the Kut Ku's gaping beak. She swung her shield up in such a fluid uppercut motion, it bashed loudly into the beak making it crack and splitting it in different places. The Kut Ku threw its head up at the sky, stunned. Now in the air, the woman elegantly completed a half rotation facing the Kut Ku. She unsheathed the sword from her lower back and jammed it into the neck. Gravity helped her to carve down to its chest. As she landed, she rolled under the Kut Ku and stabbed its belly twice quickly, then pounced into a summersault smoothly back to her feet. She walked a few steps till she was clear of its tail range and sheathed her sword again. She turned to see the Kut Ku stagger, sway a few times, then collapse to the floor. The woman slowly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and seemed to bow her head in prayer while the beast took its final breath. She opened her eyes and glanced at Victoria. Victoria felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the giant lifeless Kut Ku. Her legs felt shaky. She slung her bowgun over her shoulder, walked towards the woman thinking of the right words to say… but her vision quickly blurred and darkened and all sounds faded away… Victoria blacked out.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

Victoria woke up, her vision recovering from a slight blur. She noticed the gray sky between the canopies of the jungle had gotten darker. She realized she was on the rock bed, back at the camp. Warm fire crackled at her side. Then a face appeared looking down at her in wonderment. She met the eyes of the woman who had taken down the giant Kut Ku.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Victoria stared into her eyes. She had never seen such beautiful blue eyes before. They were ice blue with a purplish center, and… so bright. But she saw sadness in them as well. She wondered what could have made such sad eyes. Even so, Victoria felt almost at peace losing herself in those eyes… Then her own eyes widened and she shot right up to sitting position, looking away from the stranger so she couldn't catch Victoria blushing.

"Hey take it easy now, you're safe." Implored the woman.

"Ah, I guess I let the excitement overwhelm me. Thanks for taking care of me" Victoria exhaled.

The woman who had been kneeling over the pillow of the bed, swung her legs from under her and over the edge to sit facing the fire.

"Oh, don't worry about it. So tell me, what's a newbie hunter doing going after a high-rank Kut Ku?"

"H-high ranked!?" Victoria squealed. _Crap, this could have been bad,_ she thought.

She regained her composure and turned to face the woman.

"Ahem, you know… I could have taken care of it! I am a decent hunter after all."

"Oh, that so? Well then sorry to steal your game, ha ha. Anyway, I'm Desiree." She smiled.

"Victoria Sterling. Nice to meet you, Ms. Desiree."

Victoria also took a seat at the edge of the bed towards the fire.

"So how long have you been hunting?" Desiree asked.

"Well… about three months now. But I've been training for two years. Anyway, this wasn't a guild quest. I kind of just took it upon myself to help the village that helped me out of a pinch."

Victoria was feeling a bit embarrassed now that she thought about it.

"Well, a word from the wise… always check to see if the village posted a request through the guild hall. It would be trouble if the guild finds a licensed hunter not following protocol."

"About that… the villagers said something about not having enough to cover guild hall fees. In any case, what in the world were you doing sleeping in that tree, Ms. Desiree?"

"Uhhh, eh heh heh… Well, to be honest I had just eaten lunch. And after some tasty fish, I found that clearing and climbed up that tree to gather my bearings. Uh, turned out that tasty fish was a sleepy fish."

Desiree rubbed her neck as she chuckled sheepishly.

 _A klutz!?_ Victoria wondered. The sky darkened even more, chilling the air.

"So what hunter rank are you, Ms. Desiree?" Victoria asked.

"Please, call me Desi. I, actually have no rank. Though I did retire from guild services a couple years ago."

"Retired? So what do you do now?" Victoria asked.

Desiree got off the bed and walked to a pile of dry wood and fed the fire, making it flare brighter and warmer. Desiree stared at the fire for a while, then turned to face Victoria.

"Well… ironically enough, I help people who can't afford guild fees. I find the rewards to be much more satisfying. I can carve whatever parts I want, and trade the rest to the villages."

"But, isn't that poaching?" Victoria asked.

Desiree held up her index finger, a sign that knowledge is about to be taught.

"Hmm, yes and no. While people who hunt outside of quests for villages or guild halls are looked down upon, there is a legal way."

Victoria narrowed her eyes in thought of this statement.

"And what way is that?" She asked. Desiree continued her seminar.

"It's called the Survival License."

Victoria raised an eye brow, showing her interest.

"This particular license is rare. It only becomes available to experts who have served as officers in the Guild Knights and have been acknowledged by a guild grand master. And what it allows is the ability to live out in hunting grounds, able to slay monsters that are an immediate threat to your wellbeing. The spoils are one-hundred percent yours to do with as you please. However, it requires a pretty hefty seasonal fee to maintain. But all in all, well worth having."

Victoria thought that bit of info was valuable and actually exciting to hear. _Wait a minute!_

"A-a-are you saying… you used to be a Guild Knight!?"

Victoria exclaimed. Desiree looked at the fire with an amused face.

"Hmm, I wonder" She teased.

In awe, Victoria asked "You look fairly young to be retired from a service that takes five years to enter. How old are you, Ms.…uh… I mean, Desi?"

Desiree couldn't help but grin in anticipation to the reaction of her interviewer.

"I'm twenty-two years old."

"Eeeehhhhhhhhh!?" Victoria's jaw dropped!

 _Ha ha ha, everytime!_ Desiree thought.

Victoria gathered her thoughts and began to calculate in her mind. _Twenty-two! Holy hell! Ok, so she said she retired a couple years ago… so at around age twenty… meaning she was fifteen at the least before joining the Guild Knights. But it takes about five years in service to even earn an officer rank. So she would have to have started hunting around age… te-te-TEN!_

"Wait a minute! You got your Hunter License at age ten!?" Victoria asked, stunned.

Desiree's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Hey you are pretty good! Yes, that is correct."

Victoria felt defeated. She was nineteen years old and just barely earned hers a few months ago.

"Wow, you have to be the youngest person to accomplish such a feat." Now it was Desiree who had the look of defeat.

"Actually, there was a boy who got his license the same time as me. And he was eight years old."

Victoria felt a chill thinking of such accomplishments.

"How in the world did you two do such an amazing thing?" Victoria asked.

Suddenly she saw the sadness from earlier in Desiree's eyes. Desiree directed her gaze at the fire.

"Let's just say our childhood was… rough. I mean… really, it was just that we excelled with ranged weapons, never had any close quarter fights until I was around fourteen. Even then, I could only wield light weapons and went after small game. He, on the other hand…" Desiree trailed off.

Victoria decided she was done asking questions for the night.

"Let's get some rest. I have a villager coming by boat to pick me up tomorrow. Maybe you would like to come back with me?" Victoria inquired.

Desiree smiled, her eyes warmed with the fire.

"Maybe. Lets get some rest then."

Desiree grabbed a sleeping bag from the supply box and laid it near the fire before saying good night. Victoria laid back down and was able to catch the clouds fading away, revealing the night sky.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

The smell of delicious barbeque filled the morning air, and Victoria awoke with a rumble in her stomach. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleepiness and then wiped at the surprise drool that somehow made it to her earlobe. After fixing herself, she looked at the giant slab of meat slowly roasting over the cooking spit. She looked around to see she was alone in the camp. She got up and couldn't help but walk over and lick her lips in anticipation of a tasty meal.

"Don't even think about it!" the hidden Desiree announced.

Victoria could feel the embarrassment warm up everything between her ears.

"Ah..I-I wasn't going to touch it! I swear!"

She got a little sad at the thought that she wasn't going to get any of that lovely roasted meat after all. Desiree came out from behind the brushes, carrying another slab of meat left on the bone, and it looked well done. She handed it over to Victoria.

"I was cooking this piece on the other side of the tent. This one's yours" Desiree smiled.

"Oh gosh! Thanks so much, Desi!"

Victoria grabbed the bone slab from both sides and carried it to the bed, sitting on the edge. She watched as Desiree grabbed the bar holding the slab of meat over the fire and lifted it from the spit. Desiree sat next to her and took a bite.

"Mmmm, bamn faff goob! Moffing wike fome Kuh Ku fo bweckfaf" Desiree mumbled.

 _Oi, chew your food before talking!_ Victoria thought.

She took her own bite, and her face lit up from the juiciness and flavor!

"Oh ma goomeff! Foh gooooob!" Victoria muffled excitedly.

Victoria and Desiree gave each other a look of satisfaction and continued their meal and discussed the different meats they've eaten in the past, mouths full and all.

Once breakfast was over, they packed their items away and prepared to depart. Desiree walked behind the tent and dragged out a small sled which carried parts of the Kut Ku she had defeated yesterday. She had scales, parts of the shell, webbing and the ears all in a bundle while using the giant beak as a treasure chest holding it all in. Victoria was impressed.

"Hey when did you have time to get all that together?" She asked.

Desiree tugged on the rope and answered "Well when I was carving some meat off the guy, I figured the size of his materials would fill my purse with a good amount of zeni. Don't worry, since it was your bounty, I'll split the reward with you."

Victoria couldn't help but feel happy.

"You are so kind, Desi!" Victoria swooned.

Desiree chuckled then turned to face the direction leading to the ocean.

"Lead the way to the pickup zone, Victoria."

Victoria patted at her gear for her routine quick check, then took the lead.

It took about fourty minutes this time, to return to the area where the old fisherman waited. He was already anchored and awaiting Victoria's arrival.

"Ahoy!" He cheered.

He looked at Desiree and stared a bit, unable to help noticing how exotic she looked. Then he noticed the sled of Kut Ku parts. His eyes widened and he jumped out the boat onto land.

"My word! You did it! You actually did it! Ms. Victoria, you're a hero!"

He held her hands in his with sincerity.

"Ah ha ha! Well of course! But to be honest, it was all thanks to our friend here." Victoria said, referring to Desiree.

"And who might you be!?" the old man asked.

"I'm Desiree, sir. I hope you can allow another passenger onto your boat."

"Of course! Any friend of our hero Victoria, is a friend of ours!"

Desiree grinned at Victoria and loaded the Kut Ku parts onboard. Soon after, they set sail to return to the village of Galrok.

* * *

 _ **LOADING...**_

* * *

After half a day, they arrived at the shores of Galrok. Once anchored, two villagers and another older gentleman welcomed their arrival. Victoria knew the older man as the elder.

"Welcome back, young lady. I'm glad to see that you succeeded your mission!"

Victoria told the elder how she found Desiree and how it was she who defeated the monster. They looked very amused and glad either way that the Kut Ku was out of their hair.

"Come now, let's get you ladies settled. I'll have some of our townsfolk prepare you a small feast to celebrate your victory!" Announced the elder.

The girls smiled then followed the elder. Desiree enjoyed walking through the village. It was smaller than most villages she had been to, but it was homely. It reminded her of her home town except this was much cleaner. Victoria informed Desiree that they were being led by the elder of the village. It didn't take long to reach his villa.

"Elder, where is your blacksmith?" Desiree asked.

He pointed at a small building that had some patches of black rock along the side.

"He is in the basement of that building there. The stairs are inside, shouldn't be hard to find." He answered.

"Fantastic, thank you! Victoria, I'll catch up to you. Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

Desiree took the sled into the building. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, she walked out with two sheets of paper in her hand.

"Here you go, that's nine-thousand Zeni in blacksmith credit. Not bad for an easy quest split."

"Nice, and here you go." Victoria handed Desiree a small coin purse.

"The elder insisted I take the reward. I did this quest for free, but you didn't have a choice in accepting or not. So the reward is yours… three-thousand zeni"

Desiree smiled, and took the bag.

"Thanks Victoria. I know exactly what to do with this."

"Alright then, so the elder is lending us his guest house. We can stay there all week. I for one can sleep all week, ha ha" Victoria shamelessly announced.

Desiree smiled at the lazy thought.

"I'd like to take a nice hot bath right now. I've been using frigid river water back at that island. And I was there for a couple days too. Know any good spots?"

"Yeah, there is actually a heated bath here in the guest house. I'll go outside and get the fire going."

"Thanks, I appreciate it!"

A few hours had passed and the girls were settled in for the evening. The feast that was promised was actually a small meal but… Kelbi chuck and the freshest vegetables prepared and seasoned, it wasn't bad at all. Everything was delicious and the elder listened again to the events on the island. A mini barrel of the village's special ale was given to the ladies and they didn't waste anytime or held back. It wasn't long before Victoria's face began to glow. Desiree held her liquor well and decided to call it a night. Victoria slept in the first floor of the guest house, and Desiree slept on the second floor. Desiree wondered what her next move would be and if she was ready to head for the town of Elgantis. She dozed off, mid thought.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

A small bird sang on the window sill of the second floor guest room. The sun had risen, and the village produced sounds of labor. Desiree awoke fluttering her eyes until the light was bearable. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the glass of water that was on the small dresser near her bed, then walked towards the window. The bird flew away as she laid the glass on the window sill. She felt the warm gentle sun as she gazed out into the village. Though small in population, the village looked very busy. Houses huddled near the elder's villa. A path travelled through the center of the village into a lower level field in which all the shops had been set up, the grocers were opening up their stands. Just outside the shop area, gatherers were prepping boats to explore the island which the Kut Ku had recently lost claim to. Fishermen walked from the docks towards the shops with heavy nets full of fish slung over their shoulders. The Road then forked into two paths. On the right path, children were running into what appeared to be a small sized school. The left path lead out the village. Desiree took a deep breath, and exhaled with a smile. Picking up the glass of water and pouring some over her hand before splashing her face and wiping with her garments. She drank the rest of the water, then picked up her gear and equipped her weapon and armor. She headed downstairs and found Victoria sitting on a chair, tying her boot straps. Desiree felt bad that Victoria was wearing such basic gear. The urge to take her on a hunt to get her better armor was rising. Victoria looked up at Desiree and smiled.

"Good morning Desi. Breakfast is on the table in the kitchen. Shall we?"

"Sure." Desiree smiled.

Even though it had been a long time since she had a companion, she felt she shouldn't get used to company.

 _It probably would be best if I didn't get too close to her. I'll have to head out soon._

They walked into the kitchen and had a seat, opposite of each other. There was an older lady who greeted them and directed them to enjoy the meal. Everything looked delicious, though there was just as much as last nights course. Desiree didn't hold back. She grabbed everything within reach of her seat, slowly making a pile of plates in front of her.

"Thanks for the meal!" Desiree said.

She began to scarf down the food like it was going to walk away if she didn't eat fast enough. 5 minutes into her meal, she finally looked up to chat a bit with Victoria, only to find her mouth open, looking at Desiree as though she had seen another Kut Ku . Desiree almost choked on her food trying to hold back a laugh. She chugged a mug of armor seed tea before inhaling again.

"Ha ha, what's the matter Victoria?"

"Well I… I've never seen a lady eat the way you do."

"Ah this? Well, not only does my body require larger amounts of sustenance as I got stronger over the years, as I got closer and closer to death with each hunt, I look at every meal like it could be my last. I can't help but enjoy it at this level."

Victoria looked as though what she said made sense. She looked at her small portion, and decided to attack it as Desiree had done. Except she was still very slow, and she almost choked several times trying to speed up. Desiree couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cute.

"Ha ha, don't worry. You'll get there eventually." Victoria's face was flushed but had the look of determination as she chewed the last of her meal.

They both thanked the lady and headed out into the town. Heading towards the shop area, Victoria kept glancing over at Desiree as they walked along side each other. Desiree noticed the glances through her peripheral, and decided to ask what was on her mind.

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

"Oh! Well I was wondering… where do you plan to go from here?"

"I see. Well to be honest, I kind of enjoy just wandering the world. I was going to head out today to continue my travels."

"...Oh, ...I see."

Victoria had a troubled look on her face.

"Um… Desiree. I… I..." Victoria paused, then suddenly had a look of determination. "I would like to accompany you on your journey! Err... if you don't mind, that is? I feel I could learn a lot from you!"

Desiree stopped and looked her directly in the eyes. She could see the resolve. She felt bad that she had to turn down adventures with such a kind girl. But she knew where she was going, Victoria wouldn't survive.

"I appreciate your offer, Victoria. But the road ahead of me is very dangerous. And I hate to say it but, you are a beginner at all this. You still have to go through much more training."

"But I…" Victoria halfheartedly replied.

Victoria bit her lip and looked away. She squeezed her eye lids tight for a moment... took a deep breath and sighed... then with a look of sadness turned back to Desire.

"You're right. I would probably just slow you down." She looked so bummed.

Desiree feeling bad, decided to make a suggestion. "If you don't have a destination, why don't you head to Yaboon Village? It's a great port for beginners to train and rank up through the guild hall. I have to head in that direction, so we can travel together a bit longer."

"I... yeah, I can do that." Victoria looked up at her and smiled.

 _That's the spirit, kid._ Desiree thought.

"Alright, let's get us a ride on the next boat heading to Yaboon."

Victoria nodded, and led the way to the docks.

They came across the old fisherman at the docks, and asked about ships heading in the direction of Yaboon. He pointed at a large beautiful boat with sailors loading cargo onto it. It had the colors of the guild hall on its sails. The upper deck stretched half the size of the boat and was packed with a dragonator, and still there was room enough around it for people to lounge about. The lower deck and back half of the boat held the mast and had plenty of canons and ballistae. The old man gave them a voucher for the ride, he also gave Victoria a small greenish stone.

"This is malachite ore. I know it's pretty useful for strengthening weapons, so please accept it! I hope you become a great hunter, Ms. Victoria"

The old man smiled. She observed the ore a while before putting it away.

She gave the old man a hug and said fair well. They walked over to the dock and handed their voucher to a sailor standing near the plank of the ship, and he waved them along. They were greeted by the captain, a burly man with a barrel chest. He wore a classic brown leather hat, akin to pirate hats with skull n bones on them. According to the old fisherman, he earned the nickname Rowdy Roscoe. Roscoe showed them where they could place their belongings and relax during the trip.

"We'll be heading te two small villages before we get te Yaboon Village. It'll take about a week te get there, sea God's willing." The captain said, wiping his brow of sweat.

"Thank you, Captain." Victoria said.

The girls walked to the upper deck where they wouldn't be in the way of the loading crew. Victoria leaned against the rails and took a deep breath.

"Hmm, this is starting to feel pretty exciting!" Victoria said, appearing to recover from the rejection.

Desiree smiled, not minding at all that it was going to be a long ride.


	2. Pit Stops Before Yaboon

The weather was gloomy and windy in the town of Eptinoli. Even though it was morning, rain clouds sat in the sky, though nothing came down from them. The wind, while refreshing and crisp, was becoming slightly haunting as it made the guild hall's wooden window panels swing and slam. Binks Nobless sat in the tavern section, sipping away at ale. Other than a hunter passed out on a bench at a separate table, the tavern was empty. Even the guild's quest liaisons were down to a skeleton crew of one. She struggled to stay awake while standing, resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the counter. Her head slipped off her hand and she almost smacked her forehead onto the counter. She caught herself half way, and rested her chin on her arm. As amusing as that observation was, Binks was about ready to fall asleep himself. The sound of the door opening behind him was music to his ears.

"That you being all depressed, Binks?"

He recognized the man's silvery voice.

"Well, if it isn't my ol' pal Roah Marcede. Finished with Teppi Village, are you?"

"Indeed I am. What about you? Weather setting your mood, or are you just bored from killing everything? Ha ha!"

"Mehhh, truth is there aren't any four star quests available, which I need more of to rank up."

Roah sat on the opposite side of Binks. He poured himself a glass of ale from the pitcher on the table, then took a big gulp.

"That's hard to believe. The guild usually has several quest for every rank."

Binks looked at his training school comrade. Roah wore full Giaprey armor. He had a head full of roasted golden hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. A lanky man, he stood at 6'3, the same height as Binks. However Binks was about twenty pounds heavier than Roah.

Binks had messy brown hair, as though cursed with permanent bed head. His eyes were brown and stern, and his skin was gently tanned from days fishing in the sun. He wore chain armor which lacked a helmet. Instead he wore a piercing that was tear shaped. It was made of black Gravios shell, polished to a mirror finish. It was imbued with an energy that made him feel like his attacks were slightly boosted. Binks took a sip.

"Well... there was one rumor that I wanted to investigate. The guild suspected it would of been high rank, had the village requested service. Supposedly an old Kut Ku took over some forest island near Galrok Village."

Binks finished his ale and poured another glass, then continued.

"I spent a day gathering materials and combining so that I could capture that Kut ku. Unfortunately while collecting webs, some damn thieving felynes stole my Book of Combos 3, and don't bother asking why I even had it on me in the first place. In the end I couldn't find the turd that took it. Anyway, the next morning I ask if the village placed a request for that Kut Ku but then guess what... the liaison told me that the village reported some survivalist took care of it!" Binks gave a long sigh.

"That was yesterday. Nothing else interesting has come through yet, so here I am."

Roah nodded his head while his thumb and index finger stroked his chin.

"Sounds to me like you need to move on to the next village."

Binks looked upset at the suggestion but knew that it was probably time he moved on. It felt like such a waste of traveling fees to leave empty handed. He ordered stuffed potato skins through the felyne chef and discussed with Roah what locations would be best to visit.

The doors opened again, bringing in a chilled breeze. From the look Roah had on his face, Binks figured there was an impressive looking hunter walking in. He decided to play cool by not looking, and took a huge gulp of his ale. As he lowered his glass, two female hunters entered his field of vision as they walked towards the quest board, a red head and the other had strange white hair. Binks' throat closed up on him, making his drink go down the wrong pipe, and he coughed his ale across the table blasting a mist that unfortunately reached Roah's face.

"Gah! Dammit man, some warning next time!" Roah shouted.

The ladies both looked in the men's direction to see what the commotion was. Never taking his eyes off the ladies, Binks handed Roah a napkin and mutely apologized. He was dumbfounded by their looks. Especially the white haired beauty in pearl armor. She and Binks made eye contact for several seconds before the woman made an annoyed face and turned away, returning her attention to the board.

"Roah, that huntress is gorgeous! Her blue eyes glow even in this dim lit tavern."

Roah looked antsy. He obviously wanted to look some more, but turning around would be too obvious and he was a gentleman of sorts.

"Lucky you, this seating arrangement sucks. I'll trade you." Roah quietly proposed.

Binks gently shook his head no.

"Shucks, looks like there isn't much at all going on around here." The white haired vixen said to the red head. "Looks like we're going to do something else during our down time."

The red head looked around at the tavern, then she spoke.

"Hmm, guess it can't be helped. We got ten hours till the ship sets sail again. Oh, I know! Let's go check out the blacksmith here!"

The white haired goddess smiled at the girl and led the way back out the tavern. Binks couldn't help his eyes following them out.

"Minegarde to Binks, come in." Roah joked.

The doors closed behind the huntresses. Binks finally started blinking again. He looked at Roah with eyes full of life.

"My friend… I think I'm in love!"

Roah raised the napkin to his face and left it there a moment. Binks wasn't sure if he was wiping off the ale, or if he had just face palmed. Either way, Binks' thoughts returned to the beautiful huntress with white hair. _Their ship sails in ten hours, huh?_

* * *

 _ **LOADING...**_

* * *

Victoria walked slightly in front of Desiree, looking at the displays the shops had set. Most of the shops were closed however. The sky was filled with clouds and it looked like the world could end at any moment. But according to Roscoe, it will clear up within ten hours. She turned around to look at Desiree who was admiring the clouds.

"So, what do you think those guys were doing inside the guild hall?" Victoria asked.

Desiree raised an eye brow as if Victoria should of known the answer to that question.

"The obvious drunk hunter was looking at us like he'd never seen women before. I come across those types all the time. It gets damned annoying when guys like that approach me, all googly-eyed, asking me to join their quest."

"Oh ho! Quite the heartbreaker, aye?" Victoria teased.

Desiree made a slight frown.

"Not even funny." Desiree mumbled.

"But I do have to say, that dark haired hunter was kinda cute." Victoria stated.

Desiree closed her eyes to picture the drunkard's face. After a few seconds, she slightly blushed.

"Hmm, I suppose so." She quietly admitted to herself.

Victoria amused by her blushing, leaned in and nudged Desiree's elbow.

"Want me to go back in there and get his name for you? You two did share a moment, there." Victoria teased.

"Oi, don't you dare!" Desiree huffed, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Victoria, giggling, jumped back a few feet.

"Hehe, ok ok! I'm just kidding, Desi!"

Regaining composure, Desiree mumbled. "I'll leave you here, you brat."

Victoria's face lost the joy from a moment ago.

"N-no. Lets just get going." Victoria surrendered. Desiree hid a smirk in her victory.

They found the blacksmith's quarters not long after leaving the guild hall. There were some very nice weapons on display. Desiree took this opportunity to suggest that Victoria get new gear.

"Hey Victoria, you should give this bow a try." Desiree said, pointing at what appeared to be a Hunter's Stoutbow.

Victoria picked up the bow and tugged on the string a few times, making a strumming sound.

"Hmm. You think I should switch to bows?"

"Absolutely. I personally prefer bows because they are much more versatile. I mean if you are dealing with giant slow wyverns, then feel free to switch to a bowgun with heavy damage dealing ammo. Otherwise, bows are ideal for monsters like Kut Kus and others ranging in the medium sizes."

Victoria inspected the bow for a while, switching from draw mode to sheath mode. Grinning, she decided to switch to a bow.

Desiree called over the blacksmith, a short old man, and made the purchase for Victoria. She also inquired about any available armor sets.

"Wait, you are going to get armor as well?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, not for myself but for you. You need an upgrade."

Victoria was feeling pretty excited at the generosity. The blacksmith handed them a list of available armors.

"You may be in luck." The blacksmith started. "We actually have a full set of Velociprey gunner armor. A female hunter sold it to me a month ago. Would you like to take a look at the quality? I can tailor it to your body after purchase."

Victoria followed the blacksmith into the back where he had a dressing room and the Velociprey armor set on a mannequin between a few other mannequins holding incomplete sets and assorted parts.

"Here you go, luckily it looks to be about your size so I wont need more than an hour of fixin'. Try it on and come meet me and your friend out front. I'll take a look at measurements out here if you decide to purchase it." The blacksmith ordered.

"Ok, thank you, sir." Victoria said, bowing.

She then grabbed the armor and walked into the dressing room, looking at the full sized mirror in anticipation.

The blacksmith met Desiree at the front and handed her a quote for the armor and possible adjustments. He observed her while she leaned on the counter, looking through the catalog. He could tell when a strong hunter was in his presence.

"Mind if I take a look at the back of your armor right quick, miss?" The blacksmith asked, pointing at Desiree's mail.

She walked up to the blacksmith and turned, lifting her wild ponytail so that he could inspect unobstructed. The blacksmith, using a step ladder to accommodate her 6'1 height and wiped at the armor a bit with a rag. He noticed a sigil marked in a faded crimson. He recognized it instantly. Considering her allegiance, he was surprised the armor looked so poorly kept.

"Hmm, as I thought. The way you wear this incomplete set of armor. It's rare meeting one from the Dreadnaught. So what are the chances that I'd meet another two weeks later? Heh heh."

Desiree spun around, her eyes wide with worry. "Old man, you saying another hunter from the Dreadnaught was here!?"

The blacksmith took a seat on a stool near his weapon display.

"There was indeed. He was a tall man with black hair and ice blue eyes. Quite the presence he had."

Desiree clenched her fists, looking at the floor in deep thought. _It has to be him!_

She felt sick to the stomach. She looked up ready to ask more, but Victoria walked out wearing the Velociprey armor. Victoria's smile diluted the ill feeling Desiree had, and she started to calm down.

 _It was two weeks ago. So I guess I'm safe for now. No need to panic._

"So what do you think?" Victoria asked.

She spun around once, as though showing off a new dress.

Desiree winked. "Looking good, Victoria! Seems like it fits just fine."

"It does! I was surprised. Though the weight feels twice as heavy as what I was just wearing. I can get used to this."

Fully calmed now, Desiree placed the quote on the counter as the blacksmith came to tug on the Velociprey armor, checking for any loose parts.

"Does this mean the tailoring fees are void, old man?" Desiree asked.

"Heh, why not? For such a cute hunter to buy a weapon AND armor from me, I'll give ya a discount. Heh heh."

The old man chuckled. Desiree smiled and handed the blacksmith a coin bag.

"Twelve-thousand zeni. That covers everything. Thanks a lot, old man." Desiree said, turning around to walk away.

Victoria equipped the bow to her back, waved to the blacksmith, then followed behind Desiree.

They continued on their way back to the market place where they now sought bow coating.

Victoria didn't want to bring it up, but she caught Desiree looking pale behind that slow smile, back there with the blacksmith.

 _I wonder what that was about? Hmm... well in any case, I sure do feel like I've upgraded, woo hoo! Check me out now, ma!_ Victoria thought, amusing herself.

 _Nine more hours and then we'll be back on the way to Yaboon Village. I sure hope Desiree tags along._

Victoria looked ahead at the huntress, a bit sad that she will have to separate with her new friend soon. But she decided not to let the atmosphere affect her happiness of getting better equipment. She shook off her depressing thoughts and cheered herself up with a smile, reassuring herself with a strum of her new bow's string.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

A few hours had gone by. Victoria had bought her first volume of Book of Combos, a few empty vials, and some power and poison coating. Desiree had shown her how to apply the coating in a fast manner. They now stood at an empty pier on the docks, sky still cloudy but the wind had died down. Desiree now paced behind Victoria, inspecting her stance and posture as she practices holding a drawn arrow for ten sets of fifteen minute repetitions. According to Desiree, this will help her overall performance and eventually help slow the drain of her stamina. She was on her last minute.

"Your draw arm is dropping below shoulder level, pick it up! Come on, thirty more seconds."

"Guhhhugg…" Victoria grunted.

"Don't forget to breathe. In through the nose… out through the mouth." Desiree instructed.

Her arms where on fire. _Just let it end already, dear God!_ Victoria thought desperately.

"five…four…three…two…..two and a half…three…three and a half…" Desiree taunted.

"Fuuh!" Victoria dropped her stance, bent over slightly, resting her hands on her knees, still holding the bow in one hand. "Hah…hah…thanks… you jerk." She panted.

"Good job! Now, do that five times a day and increase the time by thirty seconds every week, I guarantee you'll be first rate in no time!"

Victoria looked up at her, one eye shut to exaggerate her condition. "Is it… too late to... return this bow?" she huffed seriously.

Desiree chuckled and placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder. "You'll to be fine. And, hey! Two and a half hours went by quick, didn't it? Three hours left until we set sail."

 _Heh heh. I have to say it actually feels good to be instructing again._ Desiree thought to herself.

Victoria took a deep breath and regained her composure. Her arms were jelly but managed to sling her bow.

"Be sure to stretch your body before and after each session, ok?" Desiree instructed.

"Yes, ma'am" Victoria replied.

After a few minutes of resting at the docks, they decided to find something to eat. Desiree wanted to see what kind of fish she could catch near the pier, and Victoria just wanted a drink of ale and some meaty snacks.

"I'll be back with something to drink. Want anything in particular?" Victoria asked.

"Hmm, anything stout and dark!" Desiree replied.

"OK!" Victoria smiled, and went on her way.

 _Bleehhh, how can she drink that mop water?_ Victoria thought to herself.

As she walked by the bait shop, she wondered what kind of meat she should get. She started thinking about her home town. The meat there was the tastiest. Maybe she was just a little home sick. It had been a little over two years since she last saw everyone.

The clouds had broken up and the sun broke through the remainder of the day with a yellow and orange glow. Victoria couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ocean side sunsets are the best.

"Please, let her go! She has nothing to do with my debt!" begged an old man.

"Oowww, grandpa help!" A young woman shouted.

Victoria looked over at where the commotion was coming from. It appeared to be a shop that sold regular apparel. The store wasn't open, but it sure looked busy. There were three men grabbing hold of a young girl while she struggled to break free from them. Another man, shorter and weaker looking, stood between the old man and the three men. They all wore ragged looking black clothes. The one in front, wore dirty bandages all over his face and part of his bald head.

The mummy spoke. "Listen old man, we invested in you. And right now, you aint doin so great in this business. All we're gonna do is help promote your store using your cute grandkid here. Don't worry, we'll take goooood care of her."

Victoria didn't approve of violence towards humans, but she decided she had to help out seeing as no one else was around in the town to help.

"Uh, excuse me? What's going on here?" Victoria asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"This is of no concern to you, miss hunter," said the mummy. "it would be in your best interest to continue walking."

"Please help my granddaughter!" the old man pleaded.

The mummy kicked the old man's stomach, making him buckle to his knees.

"Grandpa!" yelped the girl.

"Don't go getting strangers mixed in your shitty mistakes, old man!" The mummy shouted while drawing out a knife.

"Wait stop!" Victoria interrupted, holding her hand out. "I'll pay it. Whatever they owe, I'll take care of it."

The man in the bandages looked over at Victoria, put his knife away and walked up to her.

"Do you know how much this shitty old man owes, sweetheart? Quite a bit."

"I'll pay it!" Victoria reaffirmed.

The bandaged man circled Victoria, looking her up and down, leaning in for a closer look in some places. He reappeared in front of her, and nodded in approval. He snapped his fingers and the other men let the girl go. She ran over to help her grandfather up.

"Alright miss. In lieu of the Don's recommended measure, I accept your application."

Victoria felt uneasy, but it was too late to back out now. "Uh…how much…do they owe?" She asked.

"Two million zeni." He said without hesitation.

Victoria's new life flashed before her eyes, images of her begging for food on the streets and sleeping on the wet ground on rainy days filled her mind.

"Not to worry, sweetheart. With your body, you can make that in a year's time." Said the bandaged man.

Victoria snapped back to reality. "Wha…m-my body!?"

He waved at the old man and granddaughter to run along. They did, the young girl repeatedly whispering "thank you" towards Victoria. He stuck his hand into his raggy shirt and pulled out a business card.

"The name is Mempo. I'm the third in command of the Minegarde Syndicate. You might have heard of us as being some kind of ruthless mob. However, I assure you that description is… entirely correct."

He chucked, amused by his way of speaking. He looked over at his goons to see there was no reaction, it completely went over their heads. He cleared his throat and continued.

"My boss, the Don, wanted for us to promote this clothing franchise by producing models from any beautiful female family members belonging to any of the failing stores. It's a family business, after all. You will be taking that granddaughter's place."

He snapped his fingers. One of the goons walked up with a small duffel bag and handed it to Victoria.

"Here you go. These are the clothes you will need to model in. And since you are a hunter, we will be professional and allow you to take your own photo shoots, inside you will find a camera. You have one week to come up with fifty photos and you can deliver them in any town as we… have our members watching many businesses. Every month we will deliver to you a new batch of clothing to model. The better the pictures, the more you sell, the faster you get free of debt. Sounds good? Great. Have yourself a wonderful day, miss."

The syndicate gang walked off with a strut. Victoria stood there motionless for a moment, taking in what had occurred.

 _Wait... so... I'm a model now!? How in the world did I get myself into this mess?_

Victoria returned to the docks with her new wardrobe, all the while trying to figure out how she was going to come up with fifty photos of herself on top of living the hunter life.

 _And what will I do when it comes time to travel with more companions? Will I have to pose in front of them? And for a year! Oh no... what if I get famous and I end up only recruiting nothing but pervs who just want a closer look at the goods? Is that what Desiree worries about? Is that why she travels alone!? WILL I HAVE TO TRAVEL ALONE!?_

Her head was starting to feel numb, but just as she got to the pier she saw Desiree snacking on a skewered fish while sitting with her feet hanging over the water. Desiree looked over and smiled at Victoria; she had a small piece of fish on the corner of her lip. Victoria instantly felt at ease and smiled back.

 _She looks so cute and innocent,_ Victoria though as she smiled back. _Oh, wait a second... she's a total babe! What if I got some pictures of her too!? That just might work!_

"Hey Desi, look what I got!" She placed the duffel bag on the ground and unzipped it.

Desiree looked towards the bag with no interest. Victoria revealed a couple bikinis and the camera.

Puzzled, Desiree inquired " What's that and what's it for?"

"Ah ha ha, uh ... well you know... um, I thought since we have two more stops before Yaboon I should enjoy the water from time to time. There was this great deal and they gave me all this for really cheap! I got some that might fit you too!" Victoria had a bit of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

Desiree looked piercingly at Victoria, studying her momentarily.

 _Ah, crap. She doesn't believe me._

"Victoria, I have a question for you..." Desiree stated coldly.

 _Hunngh, she is going to find out about my plan! Noooo..._

"Where are the drinks?" Desiree asked.

"... Eh?" Victoria pondered a moment.

"Oh... I forgot..."

Their ship was sailing in thirty minutes.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

The ship's bells rang to signal departure. The sun was now setting and the sky was a beautiful blood orange fading to a royal blue, and the little remaining clouds were a pretty pink and purple swirl of fluffy shapes. Victoria and Desiree walked up the ship's plank, surprised that they were being followed by nine new passengers. They both looked behind them to observe their new travel mates. Two of them looked vaguely familiar. Desiree's attention was stolen by Roscoe who was now yelling at his crew to ready the sails and raise the anchors.

 _Two more supply stops and then we will reach Yaboon. I wonder where the next stop is?_ Desiree thought.

The chains of the anchor ceased their rattling, and the boat was now in motion. They both walked up to the front of the ship, sitting in front of the giant switch for the dragonator. Victoria placed the duffel bag behind her feet as she sat up straight and stretched her arms.

"Ahh, back on track. I wonder where we will end up next?" Victoria said.

"Hmm, I was just thinking the same thing. Hopefully it's a town with more going on than Eptinoli."

"Agreed. Though we didn't leave empty handed, that's for sure." Victoria gleamed.

"I'm still thirsty." Desiree reminded.

"Eheheh, sorry again." Victoria said, rubbing the back of her head.

Desiree couldn't get angry at her. Luckily she remembered that there was mead offered to her by Roscoe, they can have as much as they want as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

"Hey what say we end the day with some drink after all? We still have Captain Roscoe's generous offer in the chow hall."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "Oh that's right! Ok, lets go. I'll meet you there, let me drop this off in our quarters."

"Sounds good." Desiree smiled and went ahead of her, eager for some drink.

Crossing the upper deck and making her way to the stairs behind the mast, she noticed a few of the new passengers were staring at her. She looked to her left to see that those two vaguely familiar faces were in fact the two at the guild hall from Eptinoli. The one in Giaprey armor was leaning back against the rails, arms crossed and muttering something to the other in Chain armor, while that one just stared hard at her as she walked.

 _Tsk! Take a damn picture already, geez!_ Desiree flipped her head in a snobby fashion in order to make the hunter feel out of his league. Just then she felt her foot catch something on the deck and she lost balance, she was falling forward! She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact!

...

Nothing...

Instead of a wooden flat surface smacking her face, she felt an arm at her waist. She opened her eyes to see one of the new passengers had caught her. He raised her back up and she didn't know how to react for a moment. She eventually had to chuckle at her own clumsiness.

"Oh, ha ha! Thanks! I must of got caught by some fishing wire," she said, trying her best to play it off.

She looked at her masked rescuer. He appeared to be wearing Blangonga armor but it was fashioned in a way, different than how she was used to seeing it made. The fanged masked hunter looked at her in awkward silence for a few moments, his mask only revealed his mouth and his dark green eyes. She was about to ask if everything was ok, but he finally spoke.

"Please... be careful..." he said. His voice revealed he was young. Perhaps younger than her by a couple years. He appeared a little shorter than her as well, but just by an inch or two. He looked at her for a few seconds longer, then walked away to where the cannons were and stood staring out into the ocean.

 _Huh, wonder what his story is? Nothing wrong with the strong silent type, though. And those arms were plenty strong._ She mused.

She remembered the Chain armor drunk, looked at where he was and saw him with an angered face and clenched fist. The other hunter was holding him back.

 _Hmm, and this one is the easily jealous type. What a disappointment._

She returned her focus to the stairs that led to her goal. She really wanted that drink more than ever.

 _Why do I feel like these remaining two days will feel like forever?_ She sighed.

She got to a seat in the chow hall and one of the crew members brought her a ten gallon barrel and two mugs, as requested. She thanked him and got started with her first mug. She toasted the air like some sign of respect for the dead, and chugged her drink. She slammed her mug down on the table and exhaled in happiness. Just then Victoria descended the stairs. Desiree waved her over. She took a seat in front of her.

Victoria started "Hey did you notice? Two of the guys who joined the voyage are actually those..."

"Yeah, yeah! Forget them," Desiree interjected. "there's this other hunter aboard who is wearing Blangonga armor. But it looked like it was made to certain specifications! You want a boyfriend? You should check this guy out." Desire announced excitedly.

"Bango...armor? What's a Bangogo?" Victoria asked.

Desiree looked at her with dead serious eyes. She felt a laugh coming up, but she held back as best she could. A slow smile crept its way onto her face, however. She grabbed the second mug and scooped a serving out the barrel for Victoria and slid it in front of her.

"Drink up, kiddo. You have a looong way to go." Desiree teased.


	3. Ocean Turmoil

Not one hour into the boat ride and Roah was already annoyed, holding his hopeless friend back from starting a fight with an unknown, and clearly stronger, hunter over helping out the silvery haired huntress that Binks was "in love" with. Becoming impatient, he tugged on Binks' shoulders and spun him around.

"Calm down, man! Nothing to get all riled up about. In addition, that hunter looks pretty tough." Roah implored.

"Yeah but, did you see how long he stared at her face? Too long! Far too long! Unnecessarily long!"

"It's nothing! Now calm down before I let your ass get whooped by that hunter. You won't impress anyone doing that."

Binks regained his composure and dusted his shoulders, still frowning a bit. He looked at his companion and sighed.

"Way to have faith in me, comrade." Binks scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, before trying to win over the love of your life, why don't you improve yourself as a worthy hunter first. Though I know you

are decent and well trained, the world of hunting is a big one and there are many who are strong. Remember, there will always be someone stronger."

"Okay, I guess you're right. I'm probably not worthy of her love at the moment. I'll play it cool and try to gain her attention the manly way."

Roah nodded at his friend and relaxed. Besides the atmosphere almost becoming ruined, the night ocean air felt good and traveling to different hunting grounds was reason enough to enjoy a drink and a good meal, something he planned on doing soon. After convincing Binks to enjoy the air, he decided to look around the ship. He walked towards the front and inspected the weaponry. They appeared to have been used recently. He couldn't help but wonder what monsters appear in the vast ocean. He heard some of the crewmen laughing and talking about the very huntress Binks took an interest in. He got closer to eavesdrop without being noticed.

"Haha, and remember when Elcliff approached her with a gift only 3 hours after sailing from Galrock? I've never seen a man of the sea cry before then!"

"Oh yeah, that boy is a foolish pup. You can't think to approach a strong hunter like that and expect her to fall for a stupid line like that!"

"You gotta admit, it was hilarious though! Offering someone a bundle of fire herb and saying "you're hot", bwahaha! Genius, I would of fell for that."

"You'd fall for anything, you bum!"

"Ouch!"

"That Victoria is a cutie pie, though. A redhead like that, you'd think she would of been spared the hunting life by some Guild Knight in shining armor."

"Hmm, it's a sad world to let cute women risk their lives for the safety of a few villagers."

"Isn't your wife a hunter?"

"Wife? More like wyvern. Why do you think I spend so much time out at sea?"

The crewmen again burst into laughter. Roah heard enough and walked away. Something in the conversation did catch his interest, however. The women were coming from Galrock. If he recalled correctly, Binks said his high rank quest was stolen by a survivalist. Was it the huntress accompanying this Victoria girl? He returned to the spot where he left Binks, only to find his friend was missing. He instantly had a bad feeling and decided to look around the ship before checking the obvious location inside the lower deck, but after 5 minutes of hopelessness, he decided to walk into the chow hall area where he indeed found Binks drinking and challenging people to arm wrestling. Roah simply face palmed...

"You there! Challenge me for a drink!" Binks shouted, pointing at one of the crewmen mopping the deck.

"Haha, no thank you sir. I have a job to do." The crewman politely declined.

Roah looked around the room to find the women drinking at a table along the corner, and approached them. He could sense Binks' eyes following him.

"Excuse me, ladies. Might I have a seat and join you?" Roah, asked as gentlemanly as possible.

The white haired huntress shrugged and pointed at the seat next to the redhead. Roah, nodded in thanks and sat next to the redhead.

"Hello, sir. How are you this evening?" the redhead asked. Roah was impressed at her kindness. He smiled warmly.

"I'm well, thank you."

Before he could continue, the redhead waved at one of the crewmen. "Excuse me sir, could we have another mug please?"

The crewman brought them a third mug and the redhead scooped a glass and handed it to Roah.

"Th-thank you!" Roah managed. She smiled and raised her glass so the other two could toast with her. They toasted and took a swig.

Despite earlier impressions, the women seemed to regard Roah as a fellow hunter. He relaxed a bit. The white haired huntress appeared to be flushed in the face. Perhaps do to the ale, she looked to be in a good mood.

"My name is Roah, I'm a rank 5 hunter. I noticed you two back in the guild hall in Eptinoli."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Roah. My name is Victoria, and this is my friend Desiree." Desiree nodded and Victoria extended her hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He took another drink after shaking hands with Victoria.

"I heard something from the crewmen up top and I had a question for you."

Victoria tilted her head in wonder and nodded for him to continue.

"Very well, ...are either of you a survivalist and did you come from Galrock?"

He heard Binks slam his mug onto the table on the opposite side of the room.

"That's two questions, Mr. Roah." Desiree said. She smirked while raising an eye brow. Roah's throat became dry and he felt his face warm up a bit.

 _Shit... that was sexy. I... I better..._ Roah panicked internally. He quickly took another drink.

"Ehem, sorry about that. I meant to say I had a few questions, if you don't mind?" he recovered.

Desiree chugged the rest of her drink and looked at Roah.

"Yes and yes. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"I see, I was just curious because I had heard rumors that survivalists were a rare breed." He explained.

"Only 6 in the registry, from what I remember." Desiree confirmed.

Roah stared at Desiree intensely, feeling the mug in his hand shake a little. _Am I pumping adrenaline?_ he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on the shoulder by non other than Binks, who decided to invite himself over.

"Wow, that sounds pretty impressive! So it was you who killed the Kut Ku in Galrock then? Must of been easy for ya, huh?" Binks asked in a drunk patronizing voice.

Desiree, completely ignoring him, scooped her next drink. Roah felt Binks' grip tighten on his shoulder, the sound of leathery friction in his ear.

"Uh..umm... wow, how did you hear about that?" Victoria asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Word of greatness travels fast." Desiree answered smugly.

Roah could hear Binks' teeth grit.

"Wh-who is your friend, Mr. Roah?" Victoria asked.

"... This is Binks" Roah said with a heavy sigh.

"Binks Nobless, remember it well," Binks claimed. "I was really hoping for a shot at that Kut Ku, you see? It's a tough life, being a hunter. There are rules you have to follow, and those rules are meant to help the kingdoms raise hunters who can help protect the good people! It's not nice to thwart that effort, if you ask me."

"Hey Binks, calm down. Survivalist have priority in the hunti-" Roah reasoned but was cut off by Desiree.

"Blinks was it? Fitting name. If you blink, you miss your chance." Desiree countered, chuckling at the end of her statement.

"Krrrk..." Binks' ego was wounded.

"What are you doi-" Roah reasoned but was again cut off, this time by Binks.

"And what was your name? Disarray? I guess that explains your looks, huh?" Binks smugly shrugged.

Roah face palmed and gave up, deciding that what ever was coming for his drunk friend was well deserved. Victoria's mouth was open with worry and confusion. She felt helpless.

Desiree slammed her now empty mug on the table, clearly annoyed.

"Oh ho, so you saying that wasn't you tripping like a fool over my looks back in the Guild Hall, earlier today?" Desiree retorted.

"I thought you were the one doing the tripping over invisible fishing wire above deck?"

"Keeh!?" Desiree's face lit up red.

"That's it you annoying bastard! Right here, right now! Let's arm wrestle! I'll snap those twigs in half!" Desiree shouted as she stood up.

"Ohhh!" Victoria panicked.

"Is that all it takes to prove your survivalist status? Alright then let's do this!" Binks said, placing his foot on the bench and gesturing an arm wrestling pose.

*POP*

Binks suddenly slumped over onto Roah. Behind him was Roscoe, obviously pissed.

"Ahh, we're sorry for the commotion, captain Roscoe, sir!" Victoria said scared, bowing toward him.

"You dun nothing wrong, sweetheart." He said warmly, smiling at Victoria. His face became angry again and glared at Roah.

"You there, friend o' this drunk arse. Take him te his quarters and keep him there before I decided te shorten the trip for the both o' you." Roscoe demanded.

"Yes, sorry about that Captain! I'll be sure to square him away." Roah apologized.

Roscoe walked away, angrily mumbling under his breath. Roah felt embarrassed beyond all hell.

"I'm truly sorry for my friend's behavior, ladies." He continued.

"Ehehe..." Victoria chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her head.

"Roah, do yourself a favor and toss that fool overboard." Desiree suggested.

"Hahaha, I'm really considering it! You two enjoy the rest of your evening." He carried his unconscious friend up the stairs to the sleeping quarters.

Noticing the huge lump on the back of Binks' head Roah felt like a psychic, recalling his bad feeling from earlier.

 _You really know how to ruin your chances, friend._ Roah sighed.

* * *

 ** _LOADING_...**

* * *

"Heh...haha... that was... fun..." Desiree mumbled in her sleep.

Victoria looked over at her now dreaming friend, her bare leg hanging off the side of the rack she slept on. It was fun to see her drunk side. But she recalled all the information Desiree shared about the different monsters she had encountered. Though she kept her knowledge limited to monsters that would be rated 4 star or below. Her reasoning: It's more fun coming across a new monster and learning it's behaviors with actual experience over trusting stories from other hunters. The monster that Victoria took interest in was Basarios because, according to Desiree: ranged weapons are ideal, it's fairly weak for having such thick skin and the materials are great for farming.

She also decided she wanted to avoid the monster called Nerscylla at all cost, because she absolutely hated spiders. Desiree told her about how she was paralyzed the first time she came across one, it webbed her into a ball and carried her into it's nest. There she stayed for about 30 minutes using the time to rest when suddenly she felt tiny prickly legs climb over her body. She said there were probably 12 baby Nerscyllas crawling all over her webbed body. Desiree said she freaked out and sliced her way out with one of her arrows, killing all the babies before she was able to relax again. Victoria shuddered while imagining that creepy crawly feel.

After that story, Desiree warned that some hunters plant false information in their stories to sabotage other hunters. What for? Something to do with keeping more quests on the board for pro hunters and making the newbies quit the life, increasing the chance of better rewards because of the shortage of hunters that would result from actions like that. Who would of thought politics would be involved with hunting? Victoria wondered if Desiree's Nerscylla story had something to do with hunters giving her false info. That might explain why she seemed to prefer being a solo hunter. Victoria adjusted herself in the bed, turning onto her right side now, facing the window (or port hole as the crewmen call them). The moon was in view, a bright blue crescent. The stars were abundant and sparkled across the entire sky all the way down to the horizon of the dark ocean. It really felt like they were going to sail off the edge of the planet and into space. Some how the thought was putting her at ease instead of being unsettling, and her eye lids became heavy. Thanks to being a little buzzed from all the drinking with Desiree, she had no will to fight it off and she fell asleep almost instantly. A couple hours went by...

*BAAAM* *CRRRRRACK*

"Huh, what!?" Desiree mumbled.

*WABAAAM* Their room shook hard, Desiree falling off her rack.

"Ah, you gotta be kidding!?" Desiree now fully awake. Victoria nearly flew off her bed as well.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked.

"No time, get equipped." Desiree directed.

Shouting could be heard coming from outside and bells were now being rung. Once the girls were done, they ran outside to the deck where they met Roscoe and 5 other hunters. The rest of the crewmen scattered to get other equipment and resources inside the ship. The sky was starting to lighten as the sun was 30 minutes away from appearing at the horizon.

"You two with the swords manage the Ballista, You three gunners take aim and use all the crag shots you got, there's more in the ammo stash." Roscoe directed. He spotted Victoria and Desiree and called them over.

"Girls, good timing. Can you help gun with ballista?" He asked.

"Ok, what's our target?" Desiree asked. He pointed behind them at the rear of the ship. They both looked to an empty ocean, the only movement was the waves being created by the ship. Then suddenly two wyverns, larger than the ship, jump from out of the water instantly diving back in and flanking the ship on both sides.

"...Them." Roscoe finished.

"What are those!?" Victoria yelled.

"Plesioth!" Desiree answered. "From their size, they're probably high rank. Victoria, be sure to secure yourself to a safety rope and stay close to the rear incase you need to quickly escape."

"Got it!" Victoria grabbed one of the rope ends stacked near the boats ammo stash and wrapped it around her waist, making a tight knot in front.

*PRRRAACK*

One of the Plesioth rammed into the side of the ship knocking a few of the crewmen off their feet, the hunters barely kept their footing. One of the hunters wearing smooth ice blue armor had no problem with balance as he ran up to the side and tossed a paint ball at the attacking Plesioth. He was successful as it hit the tail just as it submerged. Everyone at that point took out a mini map charm and placed it on back of their non-dominant hands. The Plesioth was marked and according to the map it was passing underneath the ship to the other side.

"To the left!" One of the hunters yelled. This one was a gunner and wore red and white marbled armor. It kind of resembled a crab shell.

Both Plesioth raised their heads and were getting ready for their next attack. Now that they were next to each other, it registered to Victoria that one was blue and the other was green. The blue one was marked with the paint ball.

"Victoria get ready to dodge!" Desiree shouted.

The green one raised it's head to the sky then returned it's gaze to the ship and shot a powerful water jet stream from it's mouth, sweeping from right to left. It hit one of the hunters, and 2 blocked with their weapon and shield, Desiree dodged gracefully and Victoria barely avoided it. It wasn't over, the blue one left little time to recover as it also shot a jet stream sweeping from left to right. Two of the hunters that blocked the first attack was hit with the second. They both fainted instantly. Desiree dodged with ease, the crab armor hunter and the smooth blue armor hunter dodged and luckily Victoria was nowhere near the second attack. Both Plesioth returned under water.

"Crap, I was right. They are high rank." Desiree shouted, looking at the two downed hunters. Desiree and the smooth blue armor hunter ran to them and carried them to the entrance of the lower deck. The crab armor hunter ran to one of the ballista and shot 3 rounds, hitting the blue Plesioth all three times, two on the body, one on the back fin. Desiree and smooth blue also ran to the ballista after dropping off the downed hunters. Victoria followed their lead and loaded a ballista for her own.

"Aim for the head!" Smooth blue shouted.

They all launched a single shot at the head. When Victoria landed her shot, the blue Plesioth reared it's head in pain. It was stunned and rested it's head on the middle of the deck.

"Big mistake!" crab armor yelled. He charged at the downed creature, drawing a heavy bow gun. He stood right in front of it and shot it directly in the face, clearly using pierce shots as sparks traveled down half it's body. He got off 3 shots before having to reload.

"Hey look out!" smooth blue shouted. On the other side of the ship, the green Plesioth had readied a jet stream attack and shot red crab in the back. He was sent flying off the ship. Victoria gasp as she looked to see where he was going to land. She saw the safety rope hold as his body stopped and fell to the water.

"Victoria, pull him in!" Desiree instructed.

"Right!" She ran to the back of the ship and found his rope. She pulled as fast as she could. She could hear more ballista launching as the unconscious hunter's body got close enough for her to drag up. She pulled him out and carried him to the entrance of the lower deck where crewmen took over and carried him inside. Right then, Roah ran up and joined them on the deck.

"I heard we're being attacked by two Plesioth!?" He asked her. She nodded to confirm.

"Ok." He said, he looked at the weapon from the hunter that just got brought in, and took it. He grabbed a handful of crag shot from the ammo stash and loaded the weapon. They ran towards the others. Not wasting anytime at all, Roah shot the still stunned blue Plesioth's face. It reacted and recovered from the stun. Before it could make it's next move, the crag shot exploded, making it rear back in pain and it slowly sunk underneath the water.

"Nice one!" Desiree praised.

The green one also sunk, completely disappearing under the water. The hunters ran to the side to see where it went. Looking at their mini maps, they could see that the blue one was being left behind and it didn't seem like it was going to return.

"I think the green one is still under us," smooth blue said, "in the mean time lets stock up on ballista ammo."

The remaining hunters rushed to gather more ammo. Roah looked around the stash for extra gunner ammo. He found some thunder shot.

"This could come in handy." He said, storing the rounds in his pouch.

Suddenly the ship violently jerked. The sounds of chains were rattling and the ship was starting to tilt forward.

"Oh crap!" smooth blue said, while running to the side that held the anchors. He peered over the rail to see his fear become reality. Somehow the Plesioth snagged one of the anchors and was now taking the ship for a ride. Roscoe ran out from the lower deck to see what was happening. Smooth blue told him one of the anchors was snagged, and Roscoe immediately directed the crewmen to hoist the sails to reduce resistance against the ship's mast.

"Captain, is there a way to release the anchor?" Desiree asked.

Roscoe shook his head no. "The only way is te tear the base from the deck o' the ship. It's very secured and it would require major damage te the hull."

The ship jumped and everyone staggered again, smooth blue was fine.

"Desi, what if we shoot the chain with the ballista? Would that work?" Victoria asked.

Desiree looked at the position of all the ballista to see if any of them could aim at the chain. She could see there were two. She placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Good thinking, Victoria!" She praised. Victoria nodded and they ran over to the ballista closest to the chain.

Roah and smooth blue ran to the front of the ship and took the offensive, hoping to hit the submerged Plesioth with the ballista. Desiree took aim at the chain and launched a round. A large pinging sound rattled the chain as sparks flew from the contact of metals.

"Victoria, aim for that spot!" Desiree directed.

Victoria took aim and shot her round, hitting the same spot. Another ping and rattle. It didn't look damaged at all.

"Keep going!" Desiree instructed. One after another, they launched the ballista rounds at the chain. After five hits, one of the links cracked and began to warp and split. _Just a little more!_ Victoria though. Suddenly the chain slacked into the water and the ship stopped moving.

"Grab on to something!" Desiree shouted for all the hunters to hear. She called it. The ship tilted to the left, bubbles began to form rapidly on the surface. The water warped upward like a volcano about to erupt, then the green Plesioth appeared and shot out of the water, flying over the ship and bringing the chain with it to the other side of the ship. It dove into the water, causing a massive wave to hit the side of the ship, the chain snapped through the wooden rails and began to dig into the deck.

"Shit shit shit!" smooth blue panicked.

 _There's the link!_ Desiree saw the link now accessible to her melee attacks. She dashed over to the link and gave it two good hits with her sword.

*CLINK* *SNAP*

She successfully cut the chain and the boat regained balance. Smooth blue sighed in relief, then ran to one of the ballista on the side the Plesioth dove to. Roah took this opportunity to load the thunder shot into the bow gun. Desiree and Victoria also got to a ballista and readied the next round. Between them all, there were only 5 shots left. Smooth blue had two, Victoria two and Desiree with one left. The water bubbled as the Plesioth rose from the depths, instantly readying a jet stream. Victoria and smooth blue hit the body with two rounds but it barely flinched as it shot off its attack, sweeping across right to left. Smooth blue was first in it's path, he barely brought up his great sword in time to block it, taking some damage and getting knocked down. Desiree, who was trying to aim for the head, abandoned the ballista and ran to Victoria who was about to be hit with the beam. Victoria wasn't going to dodge in time; she braced herself for impact.

*POOMPH*

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground, the stream barely missing them by half a foot. She and her rescuer hit the ground landing on their sides. She looked to thank Desiree, but to her surprise she wasn't the one who saved her. Binks was looking down at her, smiling.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah... thank you!" Victoria was dumbfounded, wondering where he came from and how he got to her so fast.

"Looks like you can be useful after all!" Desiree praised.

Binks looked at Desiree and his face lit up, he must have been sober because he looked completely apologetic. They got up off the ground and he bowed toward Desiree.

"Listen, I... I'm so very so-" he started, but Desiree cut him off.

"Not now, dummy! Get ready for the next attack."

"...Right!" Binks answered. The Plesioth submerged again.

"Mr. Binks! Thank you!" Victoria again thanked before getting back to the ballista. Binks only nodded before running to Roah's side.

"Good of you to join us, friend." Roah said.

Binks patted the shoulder of his comrade and gave a cheesy grin.

"You should of woke me up sooner, bro. Missing out on a ship battle would of ruined my week, and I've got plenty of frustration to work out!"

Roah chucked while readying the borrowed heavy bow gun. Smooth blue got back up, drinking a mega potion to recover.

"Damn that thing hits hard," smooth blue warned, "and I'm all out of ballista ammo. I'm pretty much useless now."

Desiree looked over at him and his weapon. She recognized his Chrome Razor.

"Maybe not!" Desiree said, running over to him. "I have an idea, I'll need to borrow your weapon."

Smooth blue looked reluctant to part from his precious weapon, but he handed it over to her. She exchanged her last ballista round with him.

"Aim for the head." She directed, "Roah, when it comes back up you'll need to unload all you got before it gets off another attack."

"Roger!" Roah acknowledged, running to the side of the ship to meet their adversary head on. The ship was now completely still. Desiree looked fiercely at the ocean, observing it. She noticed the tiniest bubbles trailing torward the ship, disappearing underneath it.

"The other side!" Desiree shouted. Roah ran to cover the distance before it was too late. The Plesioth rose from the water once more with a jet stream attack ready to go. Roah slid foot first towards the giant fish and shot the bow gun at it's torso. To his surprise, the weapon had rapid fire capability with the thunder shot, and 6 solid hits impacted it's chest. The water beam went straight up into the air as the attack made the monster flinch in agony. Desiree stood at the middle of the deck, spinning the great sword and building momentum. Smooth blue realized what she was about to do, he reached out his hand and was about to shout for her to stop, but it was too late. She gave a mighty shout and released her grip from the sword, sending it flying towards the monster.

"MY SWORD!" smooth blue screamed in disbelief.

The sword stuck to the side of the monster and it bellowed in pain. Desiree dashed toward the monster and leaped from the edge of the ship, barely covering the distance and grabbing the great sword's hilt with one hand. She took her own sword out and began slicing away in horizontal strikes, cutting deeper and deeper into the monster's ribs, blood gushed and beginning to cover her body.

"SHOOT IT'S HEAD!" Desiree shouted at smooth blue.

He ran to the ballista, tears flowing down his face. He took aim and launched the round, successfully hitting the monster's head. No sound came from the monster as it's head was sent back, half its face scarred and bloody. It began to silently sink. Desiree sheathed her sword and gripped the great sword with both hands, using her feet for leverage against the body and pulled out the sword before they submerged. After slowly sliding out, she fell into the water. Victoria ran to edge and reeled Desiree in using her safety rope. Victoria grabbed hold of Desiree's hand, they smiled at each other as she pulled her back onboard, Desiree holding the Chrome Razor in her other hand. She returned the sword back to smooth blue and nodded in thanks. He stood there completely in shock. Roah and Binks looked at each other...

"Holy shit!" They simultaneously agreed.

Everyone looked over to see the monster's now lifeless body float to the surface. Roscoe and a few crew members came out to assess damages. Roscoe directed a few of the crewmen to harpoon the monster's body and secure it behind the ship. They were going to turn in the Plesioth for materials. Once he assigned his crew to their tasks, they unfurled the sails as he walked over to the hunters.

"Well I've never seen anything like that before. Simply amazing!" Roscoe exclaimed, looking mostly at Desiree. One of the crewmen ran up to them, saluted Roscoe and reported in.

"Sir, emergency mission report submitted via balloon link to the Guild. Urgent quest status approved, they will review and reply with what rewards to give."

"Very well." Roscoe returned the salute and dismissed the crewmen.

"Thank you, hunters. As you heard, this was approved as a five star urgent quest. You will get a good amount of guild points for this mission. It's the least I could do for your hard work." Roscoe informed. He then made his way towards the lower deck entrance.

Binks grinned, giddy with the news. Roah patted his friend's shoulder. Victoria smiled at Desiree, also excited about the news.

"What does that mean for me? Does that make me hunter rank two?" Victoria asked.

"That's right. Congratulations!" Desiree confirmed.

Victoria jumped up in excitement. Everyone chuckled, remembering their first advancement into the ranks. They couldn't help but be happy along side Victoria. Smooth blue walked over to the girls.

"That was some impressive work. Good job! The name is Samdee. Pleasure to meet you all." He gave a simple wave with his introduction.

"A pleasure, Mr. Samdee. I'm Victoria, this is Desiree." Victoria responded.

"I'm Binks."

"Roah." he nodded.

Roscoe waved over to the hunters from the entrance of the lower deck.

"The kitchen is preparing y'all a feast, what say we celebrate with a hearty meal!?" Roscoe suggested.

They all smiled at each other and made their way to the chow hall. With the sun now up in the sky, the ship returned on course for their next stop.


	4. Leisurely Training

The ship's horn blew loudly and the bells began to ring, and Desiree was abruptly woken from her food coma from the feast they had early that morning. Grumbling, she slowly flipped over onto her belly side and buried her face into the pillow, hammering the mattress with her fist half-heartedly.

 _Can't a gal get a little shut eye riding this damn thing?_

Victoria opened the door to their sleeping quarters and greeted Desiree.

"Morning, Desi. You going to get ready soon? We are just about to port onto our final detour. It's called Sopavua Island." Victoria announced as she walked up to Desiree's side.

Desiree revealed half her face from the pillow, her eye wide and looking piercingly at Victoria.

"yu fay fopabua?" she asked, muffled by the pillow.

Victoria couldn't help chuckle. "Mmhmm!" she confirmed.

Desiree jumped off the sleeping rack, life in her eyes, and smiled brightly at Victoria.

"I've heard of this place," Desiree started, "this is supposed to be a resort town!"

"Whoa, really!?" Victoria asked, feeling a little excited.

"Yep!" Desiree raised her fist and began to list off what she knew about the island with her fingers.

"They have a spa and hot springs...oh, and a theme park..."

Victoria's eyes began to widen.

"...I heard the food is required to be gourmet level all over the island, and the drinks are top shelf!"

Victoria's mouth began to drool.

"...There is also a training field with weights and obstacles for those who want to keep strengthening their bodies while taking it easy!"

"Ooooh!" Victoria let out as she took a low stance and started shadow boxing.

"Yep! And I believe there is a special area for treasure hunting quests as well!"

Victoria's eyes began to sparkle like diamonds. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah! Sounds like so much fun! Let's go already!" Victoria shouted, the excitement creating an aura around her.

"Ha ha alright, alright. I'll get ready and I'll meet you on the deck."

Victoria nodded and power walked out of the room. Desiree was getting excited herself. Especially for the hot springs. She imagined soaking her muscles in it for the duration of the visit. She smiled anticipating a nice break. After equipping her gear, she left the room to meet Victoria. As she stepped out of the cabin, she could feel the warmth of the sun and the liveliness from the crew. A lot of cargo was being unloaded from the ship while Roscoe stood in the middle of the work force looking over a manifest. He spotted the girls.

"Ladies, feel free te enjoy yer stay. We'll set sail again early mornin'." He shouted.

The girls smiled at each other and waved at Roscoe as they made their way off the ship. Desiree noticed only a few of the passengers had the same idea. Binks and Roah exited the cabin, adjusting their gear and bags. Samdee also appeared, waving down the guys as he made his way to them.

 _Hmm, looks like they're becoming good friends..._ Desiree thought.

Victoria tapped her shoulders, bringing back her awareness.

"So what should we check out first? Oh! Should we check out the shops here? Oh! Maybe find a place to eat? Oooh! Maybe they have a souvenir shop?..."

 _If Victoria had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy right now!_ Desiree mused as she patted her young friend's head like she would a pet, making her blush in response.

"How about we grab some energizing drinks and a snack for starters?" Desiree suggested. Victoria nodded and they made their way into the town.

As they got deeper and deeper into the town, music was getting clearer and louder. There clearly was a party section at the center as the crowds got thicker and more cheerful as well. There were people walking around with fancy drinks, cheering with friends and singing along. The buildings and shops were all three stories high and they were decorated in balloons and ribbons. Signs for inns, equipment shops, snack bars and pubs were up everywhere. There were even felynes holding signs that promoted their shops. It was a dazzling site to behold. Desiree could hear Victoria gasping every three seconds.

"Gasp! Desi, lets go there!" Victoria exclaimed as she grabbed Desiree's hand and tugged her toward her desired location.

"Whoa, wha?" Desiree managed. She looked at where Victoria was pointing. There were 5 fluffy multicolored felynes dancing in front of a shop called "Kitty Stash" and even Desiree had to admit that they were putting on a pretty adorable show. The more she watched, the warmer and fuzzier she felt. She couldn't help but blush at the cuteness, trying to hold out as long as she could.

"...Geeh that's too cute!" She mewed. She instantly felt stupid, but was relieved when Victoria looked back at Desiree with an even brighter red; grinning face.

"I KNOW RIGHT! We're going to that one!" She stated as she continued leading the way.

As they got to the entrance, the dancing felynes made their way towards the ladies and greeted them with purrs and waves. Victoria smiled at them and spoke baby gibberish to them as if they didn't understand words, however they were good sports about it and played along, enjoying Victoria's petting and scratching behind the ear. Desiree was paralyzed at the entrance. Victoria looked over to see a serious expression on Desiree.

"Desi?" Victoria pondered.

"Victoria... I think... I'll just stay right here. You go on in..."

Victoria laughed and grabbed Desiree, pulling her out of her paralysis and into the shop.

"So you can be girly too, huh?" Victoria giggled. That caught Desiree off guard.

"Wh-what? What are you saying all of a sudden? You know I'm highly respected by top ranking hunters from all over the world!" She defended.

"Ooooh, that so?" Victoria asked sarcastically, "OK, there's a table. Let's sit!"

Desiree sighed at her own vulnerability. They sat down and looked at the menus that were sitting on the table. The theme appeared to be skewered snacks and flavored malts. Desiree was looking especially at the "winter honey meowlt" which had shaved dragon seed as garnish. It sounded really interesting. They looked over the menus for a couple of minutes.

"What are you going to try?" she asked Victoria.

"Mmm... this "sun shine meowlt" sounds pretty tasty. Also a couple orders of "apa brisket skewers". What about you?"

"I'm going with the "winter honey meowlt"...malt...mowlt...meowlt...heh heh. Hmm, let's also try these "butter melted kelbi hanger skewers". Saying it makes my mouth water!"

After looking over the menu for another minute, a short sky blue fluffy felyne in a bowtie came up to the table to take their order. Suddenly the girls had a hard time getting the order in because all they could think about was cuddling their server to death.

* * *

 _ **LOADING...**_

* * *

Binks made sure he had enough zeni for some souvenirs he may come across out in this town. After meeting up with Roah, they gathered their gear and headed up to the deck where Sam was waiting for them. They surprisingly got along well. After the fight, they sat together during the meal. Samdee, who preferred to be called "Sam" told them all about how to make the chrome razor, and how he hunted Zamtrios for his armor and jeweled it for quake resistance. Changing his focus from Sam, Binks spotted Desiree and Victoria leaving the ship. He spent 10 minutes properly apologizing to Desiree after the fight. While they may be on good terms now with the girls, he still felt like he lost all chances.

 _Well, she is freakishly skilled. Better to have her as a friend than an enemy,_ he thought. The guys walked towards the docking ramp. Roah, separated momentarily to talk to Roscoe. After about three minutes, he returned and spoke about their discussion.

"So the captain says a guild liason will come to the ship to look at the Plesioth and divide its contents. From there they will make a reward scroll for everyone who participated. Each scroll will list divvied items under your name and the guild will deliver them to your storage box." Roah informed.

"Guess that makes things easier than carrying all that junk to your box. Gotta admit, this new system seems pretty efficient." Sam stated.

"Yeah, can't argue with that," Roah agreed, "and storing weapons and armor have become easier as well."

"You know, I wonder how the hell these storage boxes hold everything like that. The guild sure does have scary technology now a days." Binks commented.

"Well if you're really curious, you can always join the research and development branch." Sam suggested.

"Hmm? No way, I'm not smart enough to hang with those guys. Though I wouldn't mind being a field agent testing out the new tech." Binks admitted.

"Hmm, that does sound fun." Roah agreed.

The three asked one of the crewmen what kind of places they could find in the town. The training hall took their interest and so they headed for the training hall. They traveled along the outskirts of the island for an hour, reaching a large open prairie with tall grass on either side of the path they were walking on. After some distance, the path took them through a different terrain. There were mountain hills on one side of the road, while the other side revealed the ocean in the distance.

Binks couldn't help but enjoy it like a very peaceful hike, wishing he could just find a spot in the grass to lay down in while enjoying a drink and snack with a certain white haired fox. The path then lead into more of a forest area, turning into a trail full of towering trees on either side. They finally spotted a sign for the training hall, as the trail began to go uphill. They could see stone steps beginning to appear in the path. They walked for ten more minutes and were impressed with the change in decor. The stone steps now had wooden rails on either side, and they could see a large gated wall up ahead. They could hear the distant clashing of swords and shouting.

They reached the insanely large gate, not able to appreciate the size until standing before it. It looked like the entrance to a grand shrine, appearing very old and traditional. When they pushed open the huge wooden entrance doors, they stood in awe of the size of the building that was revealed a few hundred yards away. It looked like an eastern style castle, surrounded by statues of the many monsters that hunters have come across. In between binks' group and the castle were several people practicing a variety of training methods. It was such a lively sight to say the least. There were people sparring with wooden weapons, people shooting at targets and straw dummies, people going through courses full of obstacles, a straw matted area with plenty of stone weights being used and even a group of people meditating closer to the building.

"Daaaamn!" Sam expressed.

"Indeed!" Roah agreed.

"Well shit, looks like the trip was worth it! Roah, Sam... where do we start?" Binks asked.

"I know where I'm gonna start," Sam said while walking ahead of them, "I'm gonna strengthen my skills with great swords. That Desiree girl threw this sword hard enough to sink into a wyvern 20 yards away. I want to land hits like that with one hand! I wont take on any more ranked quests until I can slice through these dummies like butter."

He walked towards the dummies in an almost cool strut. Binks looked at Roah and they both smirked, feeling the passion to get stronger after remembering the fight.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Binks said while pumping a fist.

Roah nodded and they made their way into the obstacle courses.

When they reached the obstacle area, they were met by an older man wearing the recognizable instructor armor.

"Yo! Welcome, hunters. I'm Instructor Drekz, but you can call me "Sir", HA HA HA! What kind of training can I assist you with this fine day!?" The instructor asked.

 _He has good spirit, great!_ Binks thought.

"Hello, instructor Drekz, Sir. I'm Roah, and this is my friend Binks."

"A pleasure, Sir..." Binks nodded, "we are looking to improve our mobility and endurance." Binks answered.

"Ahh, very wise to focus on these traits. Well let me tell you about the courses we have." Drekz said as he turned around to look at the massive obstacle fields. "To the left we have the first course, "Hayai". This course is exactly meant for training speed and mobility. In this course you will wear weighted garments, available on the racks near the start of the course, and while wearing them you will go through a one mile marathon while avoiding traps and attacks from all directions. Don't worry, the attacks are all paintball tipped so you won't die. If you do get hit, you'll have to start over and as punishment, you will have to add 10 kilograms of weight for every failure. There is no time limit and any rank is allowed to attempt it."

 _...Shit..._

Drekz continued. "Now this middle one is the second course, "Dochira". This course is intended to train your dodging skills. As you can see, it is a large tunnel that goes underground for about half a mile. Now once inside you will see torches lighting the path, though they are far apart and the space in between wont have great visibility. There are no traps to fall into so don't worry, however; every 5 yards will have projectiles that can be shot from any direction, including from the ground. All projectiles are paint balls and all you have to do is avoid them using somersaults, and ONLY somersaults. This is to help train your evade distance as well as hone your sense of incoming danger. Upon choosing this course, you will be assigned an observing felyne who will witness your performance. This course does have a time limit of fifteen minutes and any rank is allowed to attempt it. You can attempt it as many times as you wish."

 _...Hmm, not too bad..._

Drekz continued, pointing to his right at a small open field. "This course on the right is the third course, "Tsuyoi". This is a fairly simple course where your control in strength comes into play. You will be provided a hammer at the entrance of this course. Here, you will hammer a stone until you find a coin buried inside of it. The stones increase in size and density as you gather coins. The challenge provided is that the hammers are the only tools you can use, and they have poor durability. Strike recklessly and they will break. You only get one hammer per attempt."

"So in other words, you have to strike with the precise amount of strength while gauging the weak points of each stone." Roah interjected.

"Correct," Drekz confirmed, "use too much strength and you risk breaking the hammer, use too little and you risk wearing it out before reaching the bigger stones. Brute strength isn't impressive on it's own. The key to this training is honing that strength into single critical strikes. Once you complete the course, you'll have a better sense of affinity. Any rank can attempt this course and there is no time limit, however; you only get three attempts a day. That concludes the explanation of the courses. Just so you know, there are many larger and arduous courses available around the globe, inspired and created by the guild, individual legendary hunters and the kingdoms as well. This training ground was provided by the east kingdom."

Binks' fists were trembling with adrenaline. "Oi, Roah, I'm getting all revved up here! Let's get started already!"

Roah smirked and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this! I'm going with the Hayai course. What about you, Binks?"

"Easy. I'm going to do all three by dinner time!"

Instructor Drekz laughed heartily. "That's good confidence, kid! Alright, lets get you guys started now if you mean to take them all on!"

"Yes, Sir!" They both answered.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

Victoria paid the bill and the girls headed back out into the town. The felynes waved the girls goodbye.

"Nyaa, come back and visit us soon, Victorinya! Desiree!" their waiter shouted.

Victoria turned around and gave them all a big wave. Desiree, who had a skewer stick in her mouth gave a big grin and thumb up for the felynes, then continued on their way. Victoria sighed happily and patted her tummy.

"Easily the best place I've ever been so far!" She sung.

"Hmm, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Desiree asked.

"Mmm," Victoria nodded, "where to now, Desi?"

"Hmm... how about we burn off our meal with some training, then after we hit the hot springs!?"

"Hrrrmm I guess." Victoria reluctantly agreed.

They followed a large trail leading up to a hill, behind all the buildings of the town center. They decided that would be a good spot to do a little training. As they made their way to the top, they could see the town was being well protected. There were several hot air balloon in the sky, and even though there wasn't an actual guild hall, they could see that there were guild knights guarding the perimeter of the town. Victoria looked at Desiree and imagined her wearing the uniform. With her hair style and bossy face, she could only see the image of a pirate. It was an amusing thought and she accidentally giggled out loud. Desiree looked at her in curiosity and Victoria gestured to pay no attention. Desiree shrugged and carried on.

They got to the top of the hill after two miles of incline, Victoria let out a sigh and began catching her breath. After recovering, they looked behind them to see the whole town in it's glory. It was surprisingly big. There were sections of the island that also appeared to have scattered homes and farmlands. Next to them was a trunk bent tree where Desiree decided to sit and lay her gear. It was a peaceful spot, the music from town could not be heard up here. All that surrounded them were birds and plant life. Victoria stood behind her, taking in the view some more.

"Since we left our weapons on the ship, we can do some exercises. Push ups, sit ups, squat jumps and mountain climbers, hmm... a thousand each. After, we'll run down the hill then back up and do all the exercises again. Three sets ought to do the trick. Feel up to it?" Desiree asked.

No answer.

Desiree turned around expecting to see Victoria with a funny expression. No one there. She got up fast enough to catch Victoria heading back down the trail towards town.

"Stop right there! Get your lazy butt back over here!" Desiree shouted.

Victoria winced and stood in place for a moment, took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. She walked back up to Desiree and chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Desi~, do we really have to do that much? I can't keep up with you, you're a monster you know." Victoria admitted.

"A girly one, according to you," Desiree countered, smirking, "come on now, don't you want to grow up to be strong like me?"

"Grow up? What are you, forty years old?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

"Ha ha, alright alright. I promise the hot springs will feel like heaven once we get to it."

Victoria sighed in defeat and went along with the training.

It was the longest session Victoria ever put herself through. The first set was done in about one and a half hours. She actually puked everything she ate thirty minutes into it. After going down the hill and back up, Desiree allowed a short 15 minute break. Desiree instantly knocked out on the floor. Desiree gave her an extra 5 minutes and then poured water over Victoria's face to wake her back up.

"OK time's up. Lets start the second set." Desiree announced.

Victoria reluctantly got back up, though she struggled. Her legs were shaky and her arms fell asleep. Desiree instructed her to do a few jumping jacks to get the blood flowing. After one hundred jumping jacks, they continued onto the second set. This time it took two and a half hours to complete. Victoria knocked out again once they got back up to the top. Desiree, who was also breathing hard and massaging her thighs and calves, allowed 25 minutes of rest this time. When time was up, she again splashed Victoria's face with water.

"ROAH HOW COULD YOU!" Victoria shouted as she woke up from the shock of cold water.

She looked around in a daze and settled her vision on Desiree who was staring at her with wide eyes. Victoria instantly blushed beet red.

"I...i-it's not...I wasn't...NO!" Victoria stuttered defensively.

Desiree grinned slowly.

"Oh ho ho! Someones got the hots for-"

"Shut up! He isn't my type!" Victoria shouted.

* * *

 ** _LOADING..._**

* * *

Roah suddenly sneezed.

Losing focus, he got hit with a paintball.

"Gaaah! Damn it!"

"Start over!" Drekz shouted.

* * *

 _ **LOADING...**_

* * *

"A-anyway... I can't get up." Victoria informed.

"That's cause all your blood is in your face right now." Desiree laughed.

"Hrrrrrm, Desi you jerk!" She pouted.

"Alright lemme help you up."

After doing more jumping jacks, they get started with the final set. During the push ups, Desiree gave her good news.

"Since this is the last set, I'll let you off easy. We will take our stuff on the run down the hill. We wont need to come back up, we'll go to the hot springs right after."

 _Ohhh there IS a God!_ Victoria smiled inwardly. "O...k!"

two hours later, they made their way down the hill. Victoria felt like she was moments away from rolling down the remainder of the hill.

 _Come to think of it... that's not a bad idea._ She thought desperately.

"Keep it...up," Desiree huffed, "you're doing...real good!"

 _Shucks, I can't do it now. Why'd you praise me?_ "Haa...thanks...!"

They got to the bottom. Victoria knocked out.

Desiree also laid down next to her unconscious friend, breathing heavily. After 30 minutes, Desiree got up and woke Victoria.

"Alright time to relax. Job well done, Victoria." Desiree praised.

"Thanks, Desi. I can't move. My muscles... I can't feel a thing."

"You'll be back to normal in no time." Desiree stated.

She helped her paralyzed friend back up. The sun was setting, and the music in town was now a sign of calm. Desiree put Victoria's arm over her shoulder and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Ok, hot springs here we come." Desiree announced excitedly.

"Wait, before that... lets go back to the ship. I need to get some stuff." Victoria requested. Desiree nodded and they made their way to the ship. Once they got there Victoria directed Desiree to grab the duffel bag that she acquired from the previous day. After retrieving the bag, they made their way to the hot springs. The entrance was beautifully decorated with ribbons and paper lanterns. Desiree paid for the admission and they made their way into the provided storage area. Luckily, Victoria's body was somewhat stable, though very sore. Once wrapped up in towels they went for the women's hot spring entrance, Victoria bringing along the duffel. They ran into Binks, Roah and Sam who were also wrapped in towels.

"Well what do we have here?" Desiree inquired.

"Ladies." Roah nodded.

"Yo!" Binks and Sam said simultaneously.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Victoria cheered.

The guys took an obvious moment to take in the view of the girls who had their towels tightly wrapped around their body, accentuating their figures. Binks and Sam swallowed drool.

"Yes well, we had a rough day at the training grounds. We definitely could use the relaxation from the hot springs at this point." Roah mustered.

"Yeah, it's amazing here! You gals should check it out sometime." Binks managed.

"But in the end, these guys couldn't complete a single course." Sam laughed.

"Gee, thanks SAM! You didn't even attempt any of the them yourself, wimp." Binks defended.

"Hey, I know where my weaknesses lie." He countered.

Roah closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. Then he slightly peaked an eye open to look at Victoria. Desiree caught this.

"Boy it's too bad these springs aren't coed. Victoria here has a bunch of swimsuits she wants to try on while inside." Desiree teased.

"Whoa." Binks and Sam exhaled.

"Ehh heh heh..." Victoria blushed.

Roah looked at Victoria a little more obviously now.

"Well, you boys enjoy. See ya later~" Desiree said, spinning around and walking towards the women's entrance.

"Enjoy, sirs!" Victoria bowed. She caught up to Desiree.

"Desi, that wasn't fair, using me like that! Didn't I go easy on you back in Eptinoli?" She pouted.

"Yeah but," Desiree looked at her with a grin, "I couldn't help it. You attract easy prey." She teased.

"Fuuu, really now? You're too much." Victoria huffed. "Oh yeah, we completely forgot to go treasure hunting!"

"Oh right! Well, there is always a next time. This place isn't going anywhere."

They made their way into the springs. It was huge and the girls had no problem finding a spot distant from the other women. Victoria placed the duffel on the side and they climbed in. The heat was intense for a brief moment, then... bliss. They melted onto their seats on the rocks under the surface.

"Ahhh, this is great!" Desiree cheered.

"Indeed." Victoria smiled.

"Hey you sounded like Roah just now!" Desiree teased.

"Oh hush, it's just... a cool way to respond." Victoria calmly stated.

A maiden walked up to them and offered them drinks of ale, free to the customers of the hot springs. They each grabbed a glass and cheered. The ale was strong and delicious. It really hit the spot after the day they had.

They sat for an hour in silence, just soaking in the warmth of the springs. Victoria could feel her muscles recovering. The maiden delivered several more drinks up to that point. Victoria was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and she could tell Desiree was too. Desiree was staring at the bag.

"So the duffel bag?" Desiree asked, breaking the silence.

 _Oh yes! This is it!_ Victoria thought cheerfully.

"Ah, that. I had all those swimsuits, I figure why not try them out." Victoria said, getting out of the water.

She grabbed the bag and opened it, taking out a random suit and the camera.

"I've got an idea, lets have a photo shoot!" Victoria pitched.

Desiree looked at her for a moment, observing. She gave up and smiled.

"Sure why not? You were a good sport today, I'll join you in your shenanigans." Desiree chuckled.

Desiree got out the water and walked over to Victoria. Now that the towel was off, Victoria was able to get a good look at Desiree's body. Talk about toned. Strange that her muscles weren't bulging all over the place. She did have some small scars here and there. One very large noticeable scare along the side of her abdomen. Desiree noticed her gaze.

"This," she said, pointing at her scar, "I got outside of battle. Surprising, right?" Desiree explained.

"What? How did it happen?" Victoria asked. Desiree shook her head.

"Long story, but it's in the past. Now then, suit up! I'll be the best photographer you'll ever have the pleasure of working with!" Desiree claimed.

"Heh heh, ok! I'll start with this one." Victoria said, holding a black one piece.

"Oh, good choice. Build up to the skimpier stuff, aye?" Desiree smirked.

They took several pictures, changing the suits and angels. Victoria tried different poses and Desiree directed. After trying on all the suits, Victoria walked up to Desiree and looked at the camera.

"That's great! Those were actually some pretty cute suits" Desiree said.

"How many pictures do you think we got?" Victoria asked.

"Hmm... about 33 or so?" Desiree predicted.

 _Really? Darn, guess I have no choice._ Victoria thought.

"Hey, there is still plenty of room in that film. How about I take some of you, Desi?" Victoria chanced.

"Ha ha, yeah right!" Desiree playfully refused.

"Oh come on, I saw how your eyes sparkled when I wore that white two piece. You know you want to try it on!" Victoria winked.

"Hmm..." Desiree stared at the bag for a moment then smiled. "Alright, screw it! Why not!?" She agreed.

"Ha ha, ok! Try on any one of those suits!" Victoria egged on.

They had another photo shoot. This time it was Desiree being directed into poses. The ale must of been getting to Victoria because all she could think of was how amazing Desiree looked in each piece, and thinking of poses started to feel natural. They ended on a piece that left very little to the imagination but still teasing plenty. The design was made to look like the infamous Kirin armor, according to Desiree. It was her favorite piece. Small little patches of soft white fur along the sides on the strings, and a heart shape cut out on the back of the bottom piece. Even Victoria blushed during some of the poses.

"Phew, that was awesome!" Victoria exclaimed. "Desi, you're a natural. You would dominate the modeling world!"

"Ohhh you! ...it was fun though!" Desiree giggled. They were served another round of ale. The maiden looked at Desiree in awe.

"You... Are you a famous model? Would you leave an autograph for our hot springs pamphlet?" the maiden asked.

Desiree simply looked at Victoria without words.

"See, what I tell you? Natural!" Victoria enforced.

The girls laughed and drank one more round before going back into the water. After one more hour of soaking, they made their way back to their sleeping quarters in the ship to end the night. Desiree climbed into bed saying good night and knocking out, justly. Victoria looked at the duffel bag and laid down, thanking the heavens for being saved by Desiree.

 _Considering the circumstances, today turned out to be really fun..._ She thought as she dozed off to sleep with a drunk smile.

Soon the ship would be departing for the next stop... Yaboon.


End file.
